1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an addition reaction curable fluorosilicone composition and a gellike cured product that is obtained therefrom and is excellent in chemical resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that since addition curable fluorosilicone compositions using as a base polymer an organopolysiloxane with 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl groups can form a gellike cured product excellent in properties such as gasoline resistance and oil resistance, they are useful for parts for aircraft.
However, the above fluorosilicone compositions are still unsatisfactory in chemical resistance such as acid resistance and further improvement is required.